Danny's Cattastrophie
by SOLmaster
Summary: After Danny gets cut by a strange statue, he begins to experiance cat-like behavior until he turns into a cute little kitty the next day. Can Danny as a cat find a way to turn himself back to normal? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_SOLmaster here with a funny Danny Phantom short-fic I wrote. If you wanna know the full plot, you can look in my profile. But now, you can read the first part of the fic. _

**Danny's Cat-tastrophie**

Late at night, at a museum, it was closed with all the artifacts locked away in their cases. In the middle of a room, there was a golden statue of a cat with ruby red eyes. But then someone phased down through the ceiling and landed on the ground behind the statue. Then a pair of black gloved hands phases through the case and grab the statue.

Outside, an alarm was heard from the museum and from out of the building comes Vlad Plasmius holding the cat statue.

"Finally, I have obtained the mysterious and ancient power of the Cat's Eye statue." Vlad said as he flew off with the statue. "Once I discover its mysterious power, I can use it to get anything and everything I always wanted."

But then, a green ecto-beam suddenly fired near Vlad, and he looked ahead to see Danny Phantom in front of him.

"Daniel." Vlad smirked.

"Plasmius." Danny responded. "When I said you should get a lonely guy cat, it didn't mean you should steal some statue of a cat."

"I have no time for your fun and games, Daniel." Vlad said. "And I especially have no time for your interfering."

Vlad shot an ecto-beam at Danny, who quickly dodged it. Then Danny made his hand glow and then shot an eyebeam at Vlad knocking him back, but he used Ghost Manipulation to pull the Cat's Eye into the air. But Vlad recovered from the blast and angrily shot an ecto-beam at Danny that caused him to lose focus on his power and drop the Cat's Eye statue. Danny gasped and saw the statue falling towards him, and he held out his hands and caught it, but the claw of the statue cut the top of Danny's left hand.

"Ow!" Danny cried in pain as he shook out his hand. "Stupid statue!"

Once Vlad noticed Danny holding his hand in pain, he said, "Well, Daniel, this all I have time for today. But mark my words I will be back."

Danny just scoffed. "Whatever." Then he flew down to the ground where he met up with Sam and Tucker.

"Awesome, man," Tucker said. "You got the statue back."

"Yeah," Danny said as he held the statue out. "It was no sweat."

But then Sam noticed a rip on Danny's glove along with a scratch. "Oh no, Danny, you're hurt."

Danny looked at his scratch and said, "Oh, it's no big deal. I just got scratched from the statue, that's all."  
"Well, you outta return that statue back to the museum." Tucker suggested.

Danny changed back into Danny Fenton as he said, "Nah, I can wait till tomorrow. Besides, I wouldn't want my parents to worry too much."

Then the three walked off with Danny oddly scratching his cut for some reason.

* * *

The next day, Danny was still asleep in his bed. He starts to open his eyes slowly until he widened them when he realized something.

"What time is it?" Danny wondered until he looked at the clock. "11:30?! Oh man, I've never slept for that long!"

Danny ran out of bed, tripping on the floor in the process. He sighed in frustration on the ground, but then he started scratching the side of his head in a weird way.

Later, he came into the kitchen dressed, and started scratching his cut again as he frowned.

"What is with this scratch?" Danny growled as he scratched. "It almost feels like I have fleas."

Then he stopped scratching and opened the fridge as he took out a carton of milk. He would've had it with some cereal, except he decided to drink it out of the carton.

While Danny was chugging milk out of the carton, Jazz's voice called out, "Danny!"

Danny quickly stopped when he spotted Jazz staring at him with an angry look. "Oh, hey Jazz." Danny greeted with a nervous grin as he quickly hid the carton behind his back.

"It's bad enough that Dad has to drink out of the carton, but now you?" Jazz scolded.

"I'm sorry." Danny apologized as he put the milk back. "I just had this craving for milk that came from out of nowhere."

Jazz had a confused look. "Well, that's weird."

"You're telling me." Danny said as he pulled something else out of the fridge as he smiled. "Tuna!"

"Danny, you hate fish!" Jazz reminded.

Danny shook his head and looked at the tuna can he was holding. He got a shocked look as he quickly tossed the can back in the fridge. "Okay, that was almost too close."

"Danny, you're acting a bit strange." Jazz noticed. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Danny replied. "Besides, I have to leave anyway. I still have to return that stupid Cat's Eye statue Vlad stole back to the museum." He started to scratch his cut again as he walked past Jazz with her staring at him oddly. "See ya."

Soon, Danny walked out the door while he carried the Cat's Eye statue, then he met with Sam and Tucker outside.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I thought you had already returned that thing." Tucker said.

"I was." Danny replied, "But I kinda overslept this morning, and I was just about to return it now."

Sam sighed in frustration. "Danny, don't forget that we're all supposed to hang out this afternoon."

Danny put the Cat's Eye statue on the ground as he walked over to Sam as he grabbed her hands and stood close to her. "Don't worry, babe. I promise I'll be back in time."

"Okay, if you say so." Sam said as she smiled.

Danny continued to smile as he said, "Seriously, it's gonna be puuurfect."

Sam got an odd look as she asked, "Danny, what was that last thing you said?"

Then Danny's eyes widen as he remembered. "Uh…I gotta get going." He quickly kissed Sam and walked away from her as he picked up the statue and changed into ghost form. "I'll be back re- Meow!"

Danny covered his mouth in shock as Sam and Tucker had a surprised look. Tucker asked, "Did you just…"

"No, no!" Danny quickly interrupted. "No, I didn't! I'll see ya soon!"

Then he flew off with the statue as Sam and Tucker still had confused looks. Then Tucker turned to Sam, and asked, "Seriously, did he just meow at us?"

* * *

Later, Danny phased out of the museum and flew through the air as he held his head. "Man, I so don't feel like myself." He groaned trying to keep his eyes open until he shook his head. "No! I can't get sick now. I just have to hang in there until the day is over."

He continued flying as he frowned and started scratching his right hand again. "And hope this scratch doesn't get infected."

* * *

Soon Danny got back to his best friend and girlfriend, and they were at the Nasty Burger while the sun was setting outside. Danny was telling them about the strange morning he had.

"Let me get this straight." Tucker told Danny. "You nearly drank a whole carton of milk and almost ate a can of tuna?"

"That's pretty much what I'm saying." Danny said while he leaned against Sam, and sipped on his drink. "Sound weird?"

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "You hate fish."

"No!" Danny snapped. "Not just that. The weirdest thing is that this cut I got from the statue has been itching like crazy."

"You think it might have something to do with your weird cravings?" Sam asked as she fed Danny a fry.

Danny thought about. "Well…"

"And not to forget the fact you meowed at us before you left." Tucker reminded.

Danny slapped his forehead. "I know. But it just came out of no- Meow!" he covered his mouth again as Sam and Tucker got surprised looks again.

"And…you just did it again." Tucker mentioned.

Before Danny could say anything else, his Ghost Sense suddenly went off and they all heard loud familiar barking.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker look out the window to see several people running away as they scream, and see the giant ghost dog running after them as he barked.

Danny got a determined look as he said, "Looks like I got another problem to deal with today." He stood up on the seat and shouted, "Going Ghost!"

He changed into ghost form and floated in the air above Sam and Tucker. "I'll be right back."

"I just hoped that ghost dog doesn't hear Danny meowing." Tucker told Sam as she frowned.

* * *

Danny flew outside the Nasty Burger, and looked around for the ghost dog. "Okay. Where did that overgrown puppy run off to?"

But then as the sun set in the distance, Danny began to tighten his fists and groan as he held his head.

Then he flew into an ally next to the Nasty Burger, and he backed into the wall.

Danny groaned as he wondered, "Man, what's wrong with me-ow!"

He shook his head in shock and wondered, "What is really going on with me? It's almost like I'm turning into a- Meow!"

But before Danny could finish, he started rapidly scratching his cut, and soon he oddly started biting it and he growled a bit.

Then Danny closed his eyes and held his head as he slid on the ground and there was a bright glow around him.

After the glow disappeared, Danny opened his green eyes and blinked a few times as he said, "Whoa…that was weird. But I think I feel a bit better…and lighter."

Then he looked around and noticed something strange, his surroundings looked a lot larger. "And I don't think it's because I lost weight." then he looked at his hands, and gasped to see he now had small white paws. "What…what's going on?"

He quickly ran over to a puddle that was ahead of him and gasped to see his reflection. He was a small black cat with white paws, a white patch on his chest, and a small patch of white fur on his head with three hairs sticking up.

Danny still had shocked look on his face. "I'm…I'm a cat! AAAAHHHHH!!!"

Then he fell back and started slowly backing away still in shock. "That isn't me…it can't be me. How could this have happened?"

He then stood up on all four and said in a panicked tone, "What am I going to do now? Aaah!" and he ran off out of the ally as he continued screaming with a combined meow tone.

But then Sam and Tucker came out of the Nasty Burger as they looked around. "Did you hear something?" Tucker asked Sam. "It kinda sounded like a screaming cat."

"Forget about the cat, Tuck." Sam replied. "Where do you think Danny could've gone?"

"Who knows?" Tucker answered. "He never came back when he flew off."

Sam got a worried look as she said, "I just hope nothing happened to him."

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm sure Danny's fine. I mean, how much trouble could he get in?"

_That's it for the first part. I hope you review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, everyone, here's the next part of Danny's Cat-tastrophie. Last time, Danny got scratched by the Cat's Eye statue and turned into a cat. Find out what will happen to him next in this chapter._

Later on, Danny was still a cat, and had reached the park. He sighed in exhaustion as he dropped on the floor.

"Man," Danny groaned. "And I thought having two extra legs would make me run faster. Of course it would help if I was still able to fly…or turn human." Then his eyes suddenly open with an idea. "Wait…that's it!"

He then stood up and smiled as he said, "I may not be human, but if I change into my ghost form, I'll be all-human- or at least half- Danny Phantom! Then I'll have to turn into all-human Danny Fenton when I change back. Okay, let's give it a try."

Then Danny jumped on his two hind legs and he raised his front paws in the air as he shouted, "I'm Going Ghost!"

However, nothing seemed to happen. Danny opened one eye and noticed this as he closed his eye again and shouted, "Going Ghost!"

But still nothing happened. Danny then opened both eyes and noticed it still didn't work. Then he sighed in frustration as he dropped on all four paws, having given up.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Danny groaned as he leaned down on the ground.

At the entrance of the park, three little kids were walking by, and they stopped and turned as they spotted Danny.

"Hey look, a kitty!" the little girl pointed.

The three kids laughed as they ran over to Danny. He turned his head and spotted them just as they leaned down to start playing with him.

"He's so fluffy!" the little boy said as he rubbed his hand against Danny's fur.

"Look at his ears!" the other little boy said as he pulled one of Danny's pointy ears.

"Ow!" Danny cried as he tried to get away. "Careful, that's attached to my head!"

"Look at his long tail!" the little girl laughed as she yanked hard on Danny's tail.

Then Danny screamed in pain as he managed to get away from the kids, and started running away as fast as he could.

"If I ever get back to normal, I promise I'll never pull on a cat's tail again." Danny said as he ran.

Then Danny kept running as he ran up a tree and held onto a high branch. "Glad I got out of that one." But then he looked around and noticed where he was. "Wait a minute, I went up a tree!"

Danny continued to hang onto the branch he was on as he got a nervous look. "Okay, Fenton, you can get out of this. You may be cat, but the human mind of yours is still in control." Then he looked down at how high the fall was. Then he closed his eyes as he started to tremble while hanging on for his life. "Of course it wouldn't hurt to just hang in there for a while."

Then he opened his eyes as he looked see a bird's nest right in front of him. Soon a mama bird landed in it, and she shrieked when she saw Danny. "Aah! Get away, you horrible monster!" the bird oddly yelled.

Danny got a confused look as he asked, "Are you talking to me?" But then the bird started pecking Danny on the head repeatedly. "Ow!"

It wasn't long until Danny lost his grip on the branch and fell out of the tree as he screamed. But instead of landing on his face in the hard ground, he landed right on his paws.

Danny opened his eyes and got a surprised look. "Wow, it's true. Cat's really do land on their feet." But then he sighed and wondered, "I just wish there was someway I can get back to normal before I get pecked again by another talking animal for invading their home." Then his eyes widened with another idea. "Wait…home? That's it! Maybe something back at Fenton Works can help, maybe even my parents." Then he enthusiastically ran home.

* * *

Meanwhile when it was getting dark, Sam and Tucker ran up to each other from opposite directions.

"Did you find him?" Tucker asked.

"No," Sam answered with a sad look. "It just doesn't make any sense. How could he have just disappeared?" Then her eyes widen in realization. "Oh, right, ghost powers."

Tucker replied, "Well, he was acting weird all day today, maybe he didn't disappear. He probably just went home to take a break."

"You really think so?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Definitely." Tucker said in a positive tone. "Why don't we head home, and I'll give him a call to make sure he's alright?"

Sam looked unsure, but replied, "Okay. I just hope you're right."

* * *

In a dark ally, Danny was walking through a dark ally by himself. "This shortcut to home should be fine." Danny said as he walked.

But then he heard a noise that made his ears drop as he ducked down a bit. "At least I hope it is."

When he started walking again, a box suddenly crashed in front of Danny that made him step back, and he suddenly saw the small ghost dog in front of him with a happy smile.

Danny sighed in relief. "Phew, it's just you."

Then oddly enough, the ghost dog began to talk, "Hey there, small kitty cat!"

Danny had a surprised look as he asked, "Wait a minute, since when can you talk?"

"I've always been able to talk!" the ghost dog replied. "Just like you!"

"I'm guessing this cat thing also comes with the Gift of Gab." Danny said as he frowned.

Then the ghost dog put his face in Danny's as he asked, "Let's play, little kitty!"

Danny backed away a bit as he replied. "Uh…sorry, but…I'm kinda in a rush right now. So…"

"Come on!" the ghost dog begged as he got closer in Danny's face.

"I said, no!" Danny snapped angrily, "Maybe some other time when I'm not a cat."

Then suddenly, Danny gasped as the ghost dog turned into the giant and vicious ghost dog. He spoke in a deep monstrous voice as he said, "Want to eat kitty now!"

Danny closed his eyes and grunted hard until he stopped and remembered, "That's right, no ghost powers."

The big ghost dog continued to growl as he almost took a bite out of Danny, who quickly backed up against the wall as he said, "Uh…I know it's in some dogs' nature to eat poor defenseless cats, but…" he then got a nervous grin as he asked, "Is that play option still up for grabs?"

However, the ghost dog just said, "Eat kitty!"

Danny still had a scared look as he trembled in fright, until he looked in one direction and pointed, "Hey look, the mailman!"

"Where?" the ghost dog asked as he turned away allowing Danny to quickly run away.

As Danny was running through the ally, he looked behind and saw the ghost dog following him as he angrily barked. Danny ran faster, and soon the ghost dog ran by another ally that lead to a dead end, and had a trashcan.

The ghost dog sniffed around for Danny, but couldn't find him, and then he began to walk away as he growled. Unknowing to him that Danny was hiding behind the trashcan as he poked his head out to see the ghost dog walking away.

Danny sighed in relief as he ran out from his hiding place, and then reached the exit of the ally to see Fenton Works right across the street.

"Finally!" Danny smiled as he began to run across the street, but then he stopped in the middle of the street when he heard a car horn, and he turned his head to see a car coming toward him.

Danny screamed as he quickly ran out of the way right before the car hit him. He jumped on the sidewalk and panted in exhaustion.

"Oh man," Danny groaned. "I was almost dog food and road kill. I just hope it's true what they say about cats having nine lives." Then he stood up and turned to Fenton Works. "But the good news, I'm home."

He quickly scurried up the steps, but stopped at the door when he realized he had another problem.

"Oh, dang it," Danny groaned as he scratched the door with his paw. "I can't reach the doorknob and I can't phase through." Then he looked up to his right and saw the window open. He began to smirk with an idea. "Alright, now to see if those cat-like reflects I've heard about are true."

Then he jumped to the railing of the steps and landed on it. "Yeah!" Danny cheered as he jumped to the window.

He struggled to pull himself inside, and when he did, he fell off the window, and landed on his face inside the house.

"Okay…" Danny said with his face still on the ground. "I guess cats really don't always land on their feet."

Then he got back up and looked to see no one around. "Alright," Danny said with a determined look. "I better get down to the lab and find a way to get back to normal."

When Danny was about to walk off, someone suddenly grabbed him and picked him up. He saw it was Jazz.

"How did you get in here?" Jazz wondered as she stared at the cat.

"Jazz!" Danny called to her. "It's me, Danny! Jazz!"

But as Danny tried to tell Jazz who he was, the only thing Jazz could hear from him was meowing.

Jazz just held him in her arms as she smiled. "Oh, you poor thing," she said as she began to stroke his fur. "You must be homeless."

"Jazz, what are you doing? Can't you…" but as Danny tried to talk to her, he stopped and got a calm smile as Jazz continued stroking the back of his fur. "Hey…that actually feels pretty good…Nice."

While Danny was relaxed in Jazz's arms as she stroked him, Jack suddenly came and saw Jazz holding the cat. "Hey, Jasmine, where did you get that cat?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jazz answered. "He must've wandered inside."

"Meow," Danny said in a cat voice as he noticed Jack.

"Hmm…" Jack wondered as he picked up Danny by the back of his fur. "I don't know. He might have fleas."

"Dad!" Danny called out. "Dad, it's me! It's Danny!"

But meowing was also the only thing Jack could hear Danny say. Jack smiled as he stared. "Well, he does look a bit like a cat I used to have as a lad."

"Oh great," Danny groaned as he gave up shouting. "They probably don't even understand me."

Then Maddie came and noticed Jack holding onto Danny. "Jack, where did that cat come from?"

Jack answered, "Oh, this little guy just found his way into the Fenton Household."

"Please can we keep him, Mom?" Jazz begged. "He has nowhere else to go."

But Maddie answered, "Absolutely not. Who knows where that thing has been?"

'_Nice choice.' _Danny said in his inner-thoughts. _'There's no way I'd ever be a pet for Jazz.'_

"And besides, after the incident with Danny's hamster, pets are no longer allowed in this house."

'_I had a hamster?'_ Danny wondered with a confused look.

"Alright." Jack said with a frowned, and then turned to the cat. "Oh well, out you go then."

Soon the door of Fenton Works opens up, and Danny screamed as Jack literally throws him out. Danny landed his feet as he slid on the ground until he fell forward on his face.

"Oh swell," Danny sarcastically groaned. "I just got booted out of my own home. And I thought that wouldn't happen for another four years or so."

Then Danny stood up and sighed. "I guess I'll have to find somewhere else for help." He then walked away sadly with his head lowered.

_I hope you review, and the next chapter will be up soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next part of Danny's Cat-tastrophie, now you'll see what happens to Danny next while he's still a cat, and see if he's able to get help or not._

When it was completely dark outside, Danny was in an ally while lying in a cardboard box. Danny yawned as he said, "I'm a play toy for kids, a snack for dogs. I can't go in my own house…My mom thinks I have fleas…And not to mention I'M STILL A CAT!"

Danny sighed and closed his eyes while in the box until a rain gutter that above him started to drip water. When a drop fell on his head, catching his attention, another drop fell on him.

"W-W-Water?!" Danny shouted in panic as he quickly hopped out of the box just the box got flooded by water from the rain gutter.

"Great…" As he spoke, he began scratching the back of his neck with his foot like an actual cat. "I think I'm becoming more and more like a cat." then he realized what he was doing, and quickly stopped.

Then he began walking down the sidewalk again as he said, "I guess if I'm gonna be stuck as a cat forever, I'll have to find a box to live in, feed on mice for the rest of my life, and start trying to learn how to lick myself clean." Then he stopped for a minute and started to ponder. "I wonder what mice taste like anyway."

But he didn't notice someone stop in front of him until he was suddenly picked up again. He saw it was Sam. "Hey there, little guy. What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked softly to Danny.

"Sam?" Danny asked until he smiled. "Sam! It's me, Danny! Sam!"

But of course, Sam was unable to understand Danny's words also. "Don't worry, you poor thing." She said to the cat as she held him close and stroked his fur. "I'll take you inside. Not to mention you're my kind of cat."

'_Oh, that's right. She can't understand what I'm saying.'_ Danny said in his thoughts until he smiled and shut his eyes as Sam continued stroking him. _'But, man that still feels good.'_

* * *

'_THIS DOES NOT FEEL GOOD!'_ Danny yelled in his inner-thoughts from the inside of Sam's house. Danny was picked up by the back of his fur now soaking wet.

Sam was in the bathroom, on her knees by the bathtub, holding Danny with a pair of yellow rubber gloves.

"Geez, relax already." Sam told Danny. "It's just a little water."

'_A 'little' water?'_ Danny thought. _'You're not covered from head to toe in wet fur.'_

"I mean, come on. You were pretty filthy from being outside and just be thankful you didn't have fleas."

Danny just frowned as Sam wet him with a bath hose.

* * *

Later on, Danny was now in Sam's bedroom, lying on her bed asleep as Sam dried his fur with her black hairdryer. Then he woke up and stretched out as he yawned. _'Now I know why they call 'em Cat Naps.'_

Once Danny was completely dry, Sam turned off her hairdryer. "And there you go." She said as Danny smiled. "Now just stay for now while I get something you can eat."

When Danny was by himself, he said, "There has to be a way I can let Sam know who I am."

Then he heard the door open, and he saw Sam come in holding a tray of food. She put the tray of food on the bed in front of Danny, and he saw it was a plate of tuna and a bowl of milk. Danny frown a bit, thinking, _'I guess it would be too much to ask for a bag of chips instead.'_

"There you go, little kitty." Sam said to Danny as she pat him on the head. "Eat up."

'_Well, I'm not much of a tuna fan, but I'm still pretty starved. So I hope my tastes as a cat changed.'_ Then he reluctantly started eating the tuna until he smiled and said, _'Hey, this is actually pretty good.'_

Then he continued eating until the tuna and milk were all gone, and Danny lay on the bed feeling full.

"I guess you must've been pretty hungry." Sam said as she smiled at the cat.

"Meow!" Danny said as he smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing I found you before you went completely hungry." Sam said in a gentle voice as she sat on the bed and scratched Danny behind his ears.

Danny smiled, feeling relaxed as Sam massaged the back of his ears, and oddly enough he began to purr until he opened his eyes in realization. "Am I purring?" he wondered out loud.

"This is getting a little weird though." Sam said as she held Danny on her lap. "Not only because I'm talking to a cat, but also because it's almost like you can understand me."

"Maybe that's because I CAN understand you. I'm Danny!" Danny yelled, but to no avail. _'I gotta find a way to convince her it's me.'_ He turned to a dresser that was next to the bed that had a few pictures in frames on it. "Ah ha."

He then jumped off of Sam's lap, and ran across the bed over to the dresser. Sam got a confused look when she saw the cat meowing and pointing to a picture of her and Danny.

Sam walked over to him and said, "Uh…that's right, kitty. That's my boyfriend, Danny."

Danny growled in his mind in frustration. _'Come on, Sam! It's me, don't you get it?'_

Then Sam got a sad look as she looked at the ring on her finger. "I just wish I knew where he was right now."

Danny noticed the sad look on her face as he began to feel bad. "Meow."

Then Sam picked up Danny stroked him under his chin as he smiled. "But you know. You kinda remind me of Danny…in a weird sort of way."

Danny chuckled in his mind as he thought, _'I wonder why.'_

Then Sam's cell phone suddenly ran, and Danny hopped on the bed as Sam answered it.

"Hello?" Sam said on the phone. "Tucker?"

Danny watched as Sam continued to speak to Tucker on the phone.

"What about Danny?" Sam asked as she began to get a worried look. "Are you sure…Okay, I'll meet you outside." She then hung up the phone and turned to Danny. "Sorry, kitty, but right now my boyfriend is kinda missing and I have to help find him."

"But Sam, I'm right here!" Danny tried to explain. "Sam!"

Sam saw the cat meowing, and wasn't sure what was going on. "I can see you have a thing about being alone, but you'll be alright by yourself here."

When Sam walked out the door, Danny sighed in frustration as he said, "Well, that didn't go well at all."

Then he jumped off the bed and ran over to Sam's windowsill as he looked out the window to see Tucker meet up with Sam just as she ran out of her house.

"Alright, that's it!" Danny shouted in determination. "I may look like a cat, but it's time I stopped acting like one and started acting more like myself."

Then he tried as hard as he could to lift the window open and he managed to open it far enough for him to squeeze through.

"I don't know how, but I'm gonna convince you both that it's me right now." Danny said as he bent down about to pounce. "Alright cat reflexes, don't fail me now." Then he jumped into a tree that was by the window.

Down below, Tucker was telling Sam, "Jazz said that Danny hasn't come home at all."

"Well, he hasn't called me since we last saw him at the Nasty Burger." Sam mentioned.

"He won't even pick up his phone when I tried calling him." Tucker said as he took out his PDA. "It's like he just disappeared."

Then a branch was heard shaking in the tree and cat screaming was heard as Danny fell out and landed on Tucker's head.

"Ah! Hey!" Tucker yelped as he dropped his PDA on the ground and Danny jumped down next to it.

Sam recognized the cat. "You?"

Tucker pulled his beret out of his eyes and angrily saw the cat. "Sam, why don't you warn me the next time you get a cat?"

"I didn't." Sam mentioned. "He's just some cat I found earlier."

"Well, in that case, shoo! Get out of here, you fleabag!" Tucker said to Danny, who was quickly typing his paws onto the PDA, but then Tucker took it away as Danny meowed at him. "And get your dirty paws off of my technology." Tucker then cleaned it with his sleeves, feeling annoyed. "Can you believe it? He jumps on my head, causes me to drop my PDA, and then starts pushing the buttons typing, 'I'm Danny'. Can you believe that?"

But then Tucker's eyes widen in realizations as Sam comes up to him. "What did you say that cat typed again?" she asked.

Tucker looked at the PDA, and answered, "'I'm Danny'."

Then they looked at the cat, back at the words on the PDA, and then back at the cat again. It wasn't long until they came to realize who the cute little kitty was. Then he smiled and said, "Meow."

"Danny?!" Sam and Tucker both exclaimed as they lean down to the cat.

"Is that really you?" Sam asked him.

"It took you long enough to figure it out, but yes it's me." Danny answered, despite the fact he wasn't understood.

"Wow," Tucker said as he begun petting Danny behind his ears. "I can't believe you're actually a cat."

"Believe it, Tuck. I really am the fleabag you told to shoo." Danny replied as he had a happy look from Tucker scratching behind his ears. "Can you scratch a bit lower too?"

"I never thought I'd say this about you. But man you make one cute cat." Tucker said as Danny got an odd look.

Then Sam asked, "But, Danny, how did this happen?"

Danny suddenly got a sad look unsure how to answer which he wasn't able to anyway, but then he turned to Tucker as he looked at the PDA in his hand.

"Uh…you're probably gonna wanna use this until we learn to speak cat." Tucker said as he handed Danny the PDA.

Then he started typing on it with his paws again as Tucker read from it. "You mean it just suddenly happened and you don't know how?" he asked Danny.

"Meow," Danny replied.

"But try and think, Danny." Sam told him. "Did anything happen before you turned into a cat."

Danny then began to ponder and ponder until he suddenly remembered something, and began to type on the PDA again. "The scratch you got from the Cat's Eye statue?" Tucker questioned as he read. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Then Danny held out his paw where the scratch used to be on his hand, and then Sam held his paw as she said, "It makes sense. Earlier your scratch was bothering you, and the way you were acting also. The power of the Cat's Eye statue must've done this to you."

'_Of course,'_ Danny thought dumbfounded. _'Why didn't I realize that before? But I'm guessing that if the statue can turn me into a cat, it can even turn me back into a human.'_ Then he got a determined look as he also thought. _'And of course the only problem is how I'm gonna get it back.'_

Then Danny ran past Sam and Tucker, and he turned back at them as he began meowing.

"What is it, Danny?" Sam asked.

Then he ran back over to the PDA, and quickly typed on it as Sam and Tucker read, "'We're going to get some help and go to the museum'." They then turn to Danny as he smirks and nods.

Tucker then picked up Danny as he said, "Well, I guess for now it's the cute and adorable Danny Phantom cat to save the day."

Danny just frowned in annoyance as Sam snapped, "Will you quit fooling around with him already, Tucker? We have to get Danny back to normal as soon as possible."

Tucker sighed, "Fine."

"Besides…" Sam said seriously until she grabbed Danny and smiled. "I get to hold Danny on the way."

Tucker just frowned and crossed his arms. "That is so unfair."

But Danny got annoyed and shouted, "Guys, can we just get going already?!"

Sam and Tucker stared at him confused until Tucker said, "I don't what that means, but I'm guessing he wants us to hurry."

"You're probably right," Sam said in a serious tone as she ran off with Danny. "Let's go."

Tucker followed behind as he asked, "Hey Danny, you also haven't been licking yourself, have you?"

_It looks like Danny finally got Sam and Tucker's help, but will they be able to turn Danny back to normal? Please review and the next part will be up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Please enjoy the final chapter of Danny's Cat-tastrophie._

Later on, Sam and Tucker with the Cat Danny had gotten Jazz, and told what was going on. Then they headed to the museum to get the Cat's Eye statue to change Danny back.

"I can't believe you were the cat all along, Danny." Jazz said as she pet Danny on the head while Tucker was holding him. "You look so adorable."

"Thanks," Danny sarcastically said as he frowned a bit, "Like I haven't heard that compliment all day today."

"If we can't change Danny back to normal, who's the one who gets to keep him?" Tucker asked.

Sam turned angrily at Tucker. "Don't kid around like that, Tucker! We're changing Danny back no matter what!"

Soon, they reached a large building, and Jazz said, "Well, this is it."

"But if Danny can't phase us inside, how are we gonna get in?" Tucker asked until Danny jumped out of his arms and ran around to the other side of the building. "I think he wants us to follow him."

They run over to the side of the building, and see Danny sitting on a box that was below a vent on the wall.

"We have to climb in there?" Tucker asked.

"There's no other way." Sam mentioned. "Let's go."

They run over to the vent as Danny hopped inside and the others follow him. Danny walked through the vents as Sam, Tucker, and Jazz crawl through.

Then Danny stopped when his ears start twitching. "My new and improved hearing senses something."

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the main part of the museum, Vlad was there in front of the Cat's Eye statue again. "At last, this close to finally having it." Vlad said as he picked up the statue. "All I have to do know is find out its mysterious power."

"Not so fast, Vlad!" Jazz's voice called out as she, Sam, and Tucker jump out of the duct.

"What's this?" Vlad wondered until he noticed someone missing. "I can see there's no Daniel today."

But then a cat voice called out, "Meow!"

Then from above Vlad, Danny jumped out of the duct and landed on Vlad's head as he started clawing him and hissing. Vlad grunted until he pulled Danny off and threw him at the wall. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all gasped.

"Mangy feline." Vlad angrily said.

Danny then managed to stand up on his paws. Sam smiled in relief. "Danny!"

"What?!" Vlad asked as he stared at the cat.

Danny began walking over to Vlad as he said, "What's the matter, Vlad? Don't think I'm cute and adorable like everyone else does?"

Vlad didn't understand Danny's comment until Tucker explained, "That statue turned Danny into a cat, and if you take that thing, we won't be able to change him back."

Vlad had a look of disbelief until he looked at Danny and began to recognize him a bit. "Hmm…so this is the power of the Cat's Eye statue. It's not entirely what I had in mind, but it did get rid of one of my enemies."

"We want you to change Danny back now!" Jazz shouted.

"Forget it, girl." Vlad replied. "Now that I possess it, Daniel will stay a feline forever and there will be no one else to stand in my way again."

Danny just growled angrily and let out an angry meow as he pounced toward Vlad. Vlad grunted angrily as Danny bit down on his arm while Vlad tried shaking him off. He was soon able to throw Danny off of him, having the cat land on the floor as Sam, Tucker, and Jazz gasp.

Vlad laughed evilly as he turned intangible and flew away. Then Sam, Tucker, and Jazz quickly ran over to where Danny landed.

"Danny, are you o-" Sam asked until she noticed Danny wasn't there. "Where is he?"

"Whoa," Tucker said amazed, "Pretty fast now that he's a cat."

* * *

In the sky, Vlad was flying away with the Cat's Eye statue. "Now that I have the Cat's Eye statue, Danny Phantom will remain a cat and out of my hair forever."

But unknowingly, Danny was actually hanging on Vlad's cape by his claws. "Too bad he forgot to look behind him." Danny said with a smirk.

Then Danny put his other claw into Vlad's cape, and he started climbing his way up to Vlad, trying not to fall off. "This would be a lot easier if I had my powers."

While Vlad was flying with a smirk on his face, Danny scurried onto Vlad's shoulder. "Meow," Danny said slyly.

Vlad gasped in shock until he got an angered look and pulled Danny by the back of his fur.

"You're a cat and yet you hound me." Vlad said angrily to Danny.

"Well, I'm not ready to give up my humanity just yet." Danny replied until he kicked his hind legs at the statue causing Vlad to lose his grip on it.

"NO!!" Vlad yelled as he watched the statue fall all the way to ground, breaking into pieces.

"Ha!" Danny gloated.

Vlad growled angrily as he shocked Danny with his ecto-ray as the cat screamed. Then he stopped when Danny became unconscious, and he threw him aside to the ground.

"Let's see how many lives you have after that." Vlad yelled.

Meanwhile, on the ground in the park, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were looking around for Danny.

"I wonder where they could've gone." Sam said as she looked.

Jazz wondered the same thing until she spotted something. "Hey, look!" she pointed as Sam and Tucker look to see the Cat's Eye statue on the ground in pieces.

"If that's here, then where's Danny?" Tucker wondered until they heard a sound crash into the bush behind them.

They quickly ran over to it, and they gasp to see Danny walking out of a bush he fell in.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

"Sam…" Danny weakly replied.

Sam picked up the cat and held him in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"Meow." Danny meowed.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

Then when Danny opened his eyes, he noticed he got a red glow, and then he suddenly turned back into a human while he was still in Sam's arms, causing them both to topple over.

Tucker and Jazz gasped in surprise to see Danny a human again.

Danny looked at his hands, felt his head, and looked at his body. "No fur, no whiskers, and no tail." He said as he smiled. "Looks like I'm myself again." Then he helped Sam back on her feet. "Sorry, it was so unexpected."

"It's no problem." Sam smiled, "Although a little warning next time would be nice."

"Wow, you're back to normal now." Tucker said amazed. "But how did it happen?"

Danny scratched the back of his head as he replied, "I guess when I knocked the statue away from Vlad, and it broke on the ground, it undid that curse on me."

"Well, glad to see that little spell on you is broken." Sam smiled.

"Yeah," Danny said as he turned around. "And speaking of broken…There's a certain fruit loop I have to teach a lesson to about cruelty to animals." Then Danny smirked as he flew off into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad was flying out of Amity Park as he groaned, "He may have destroyed the statue, but at least I destroyed him."

"You might wanna think again, Plasmius!" Danny called as he flew in front of Vlad.

Vlad just smirked. "Ha! I can see you're alive and you've returned to normal."

"In a few seconds, you're gonna wish I hadn't." Danny said as he flew forward with a fist.

He then landed a punch at Vlad's face. Then Danny kicked Vlad back and knocked him away.

Danny smiled and wiped his hands together after he got rid of Vlad. "Me-ow."

Then Danny flew back down to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. "Nice job, Danny." Jazz congratulated until she spotted the broken cat statue on the ground. "Well, except for the statue."

"Guess there's no way the museum's getting that back." Sam pointed out.

"I know." Danny said as he used his Ghost Manipulation to move it into the nearest trash bin. "But at least there's no way Vlad could ever steal it, and definitely no way for anyone to fall to its curse again."

"That is good thing," Tucker also said. "It's also nice to see you're not a cat anymore, man. Although, I do kinda miss the furry, adorable, and cuddly you."

Danny frowned a bit until he smiled. "Well, I admit it was kinda cool being a cat, but it's not something I'd wanna stay as forever."

"I'm glad, Danny." Jazz said. "But, you can't help but admit that you did look cute as a cat."

Danny groaned in annoyance. "Is there anyone here who doesn't think I look cute as a cat?"

"I doubt it, Danny." Sam joked as she smiled. "But, you do know, I'd always prefer the real you over the furry you that sheds any day."

"Glad to hear." Danny chuckled as he held Sam's hand.

Then Jazz said, "Come on, Danny. We better get home since Mom and Dad are already worried about you."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get home." Danny said as he and the others walked off.

While they were walking back, Danny and Sam walked behind as Danny asked his girlfriend, "So…Do you got anymore of those cans of tuna?"

Then he yelped in pain as Sam squeezed his hand as she smiled. "You're just lucky I didn't know it was you at the time."

Then Sam walked away smiling while Danny had a confused look as he held his hand and asked, "Sam? Is that a 'no'? Come on, Sam! Didn't you think I was cute?" then he started running after her. "Hey, Sam, wait up! I only got two legs again!"

**The End**

_I hope you enjoyed the story, this was supposed to be a short-fic, but it was never intended to be more than two chapters. But I love how it turned out. Well, please review and check out my other fics at my profile. _


End file.
